1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic dissection and coagulation system for surgical use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic instrument including a curved blade and a clamp member particularly suited for performing dissection and coagulation of tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Ultrasonic instruments for surgical use and the benefits associated therewith are well known. For example, the use of an ultrasonic generator in conjunction with a surgical scalpel facilitates faster and easier cutting of organic tissue and accelerates blood vessel clotting in the area of the cut, i.e., accelerated coagulation. Improved cutting results from increased body tissue to scalpel contact caused by the high frequency of vibration of the scalpel blade with respect to body tissue. Improved coagulation results from heat generated by contact between the scalpel blade and the body tissue as the scalpel blade is vibrated at a high frequency. Thus, in order to reap the advantages associated with ultrasonic energy, good blade to tissue contact is important.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,630 (xe2x80x9cBalamuthxe2x80x9d) discloses an ultrasonic system including an ultrasonic motor, a tool member having a working surface oriented normal to the direction of mechanical vibration generated by the ultrasonic motor, and a clamp member extending parallel to the tool member for compressing tissue against the tool member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055 (xe2x80x9cDavisonxe2x80x9d) discloses an ultrasonic surgical instrument adapted for endoscopic use having a blade and a clamp movable in relation to the blade to capture tissue therebetween. The blade and the clamp define a clamping region having a plane which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the surgical instrument. During an endoscopic procedure, movement of the instrument is limited to movement along an axis parallel to the plane of the clamping region. Thus, no additional blade force is imposed on the body tissue as a result of movement of the instrument.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved ultrasonic surgical instrument which is easy to use and provides fast and easy cutting and improved coagulation.
In accordance with the present disclosure, an ultrasonic system for dissection and coagulation of tissue is provided. The system includes an ultrasonic instrument, a control module, and a remote actuator. The ultrasonic instrument has a housing and an elongated body portion extending from the housing. An ultrasonic transducer supported within the housing is operatively connected to a cutting jaw by a vibration coupler. The vibration coupler conducts high frequency vibration from the ultrasonic transducer to the cutting jaw. The cutting jaw has a blade surface which is curved outwardly and downwardly along its surface and thus, curved with respect to the axis of vibration. The curved blade surface is preferably configured such that the angle defined between a line tangent to the blade surface and the longitudinal axis of the elongated body portion varies from about 5 degrees to about 45 degrees along the length of the blade surface. A clamp member having a tissue contact surface is positioned adjacent to the cutting jaw and is movable from an open position in which the tissue contact surface is spaced from the blade surface to a clamped position in which the tissue contact surface is in close juxtaposed alignment with the blade surface to clamp tissue therebetween. The clamp member and the angled blade combine to enhance contact between tissue and the blade surface of the blade member.